


Cop Car

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cop Car by Keith Urban, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry's older by a year, LISTEN TO IT, M/M, Sneaking Out, They get caught, Trespassing, brief wedding scene, cuteness, older!harry, watching planes take off, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about the way Louis blue eyes were shining, lit up by the lights of the cop cars. He looked wild and free. It happened so fast... right there in the middle of a no trespassing field... Louis was stealing Harry's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

"Come on Lou." Harry whispered as the 19 year old Uni student appeared in his window and opened it.

Maybe it was a little weird that Louis, at the age of 19, still had to sneak out of his parents house but it was only because his sisters and parents had to get up early. They didn't want him coming home at 3am and they didn't want him getting into trouble. But he's 19 so when does he ever listen?

Louis smiled down at his 20 year old best friend. He tossed a blanket down from his window then climbed out onto the roof and closed it except for just a bit so he could get back in. He proceeded to the tree that hung over the roof and carefully climbed down, landing firmly on his feet when he jumped down from the lowest limb.

Laughing quietly they ran over to Harry's old Ford pickup truck and climbed in. Harry turned up the radio as they drove with the windows down, the warm summer night air blowing through the truck. Louis stuck his hand out the window and smiled happily as he watched the street lights go by until they faded away.

The fence said 'NO TRESPASSING' but Harry drove through the opening and out onto the field. He swung the truck around making Louis laugh with delight, the tires kicking up dust that shown in the red glow of the tail lights.

They climbed out of the truck and Harry went to the back to pull the tailgate down while Louis grabbed the two blankets that had been sitting on the bench seat between them. He grabbed the corner of one while Harry grabbed the opposite corner and they pulled the blanket to cover the bed of the truck.

Climbing up they sat across from each other as Harry reached into a cooler and pulled out two bottles of beer. Harry handed on to Louis once he uncapped it  then closed the cooler. Louis caught site of a container filled with a mixed drink inside and smiled, happy Harry remembered he liked some of the fruity drinks.

"How do you think you did on your final?" Harry questioned after taking a swallow of beer.

"Pretty good I think, fairly certain I passed." Louis replied leaning back against the side of the truck. 

"So you're well on your way to becoming a Professor Tomlinson then?" Harry smiled.

Ever since Harry could remember, Louis wanted to be a drama teacher. He tried out for every play he was interested in during school and almost always got the lead role. Harry admired Louis for how hard he worked to reach his goal. He worked hard and this was the first time he had agreed to hang out for two weeks because he had been studying for his final.

"That's what I'm hoping." Louis answered tipping back his bottle and letting the bitter liquid slide down his throat. "What about you? On your way to being the manager of a record label?"

Ever since Louis could remember, Harry wanted to work in the music business. He loved the idea of being able to make somebody's dream come true. It was the perfect fit since Harry absolutely loved music. He couldn't drive five minutes without having the radio on and turned up. So he was going to school to major in business management and minor in music just to give him more knowledge.

"Yes." Harry replied confidently.

They lapsed into silence for a moment as the roar of an engine filled the air. Louis' eyes lit up as they both turned towards the little specks of lights in the distance. Harry looked down at the piece of paper he had printed out and used his phone to see what was on it.

"Right on time." Harry said looking up. "This one is headed to New York."

Louis bounced his leg excitedly as the roar began to get louder. Together they watched as the plane lifted off the runway and soared up into the night sky. They followed the plane with their eyes, tilting their heads back as it flew over their heads, the loud sound filling their ears.

"It's crazy how close they are!" Louis breathed with a wide smile once the plane was gone.

"It's pretty amazing." Harry laughed. "Next one leaves soon, it's heading to California."

They sat there for two and a half hours watching the planes take off into the night. It was 1:30AM when Louis last checked his phone and their first beers were gone. Harry opened the cooler back up and pulled out two plastic cups and the container with the mixed drink. He poured it into the cups and passed on to Louis.

Louis took a sip and hummed happily as the taste of watermelon hit his taste buds and tequila burned his throat. 

"Did I mix it right this time?" Harry questioned taking a sip for himself.

"Yeah, finally." Louis teased and Harry reached over to give his shoulder a light shove. 

They set their cups in the cup holders on top of the cooler and laid down in the back of the truck, using the second blanket to cushion their heads. 

"This one's headed to Singapore." Harry said looking at the outgoing flights for the night.

For another thirty minutes they watched five more planes take off in between pointing out collections of stars they thought looked like something. Louis suggested one cluster looked like a dog but Harry disagreed insisting it was a cat. They argued about it until they finally looked over at each other and burst laughter.

Harry got up and turned on the flashlight feature of his phone and jumping out of the bed of the truck. He walked up to the front and snatched up the bag of crisps he had tossed into the truck as a last thought. Once he was settled back in the bed of the truck he opened the bag and both of them dug in.

They were half way through the bag when lights suddenly lit up the field, blue lights flashing and filling the darkness. Turning around they glanced towards the road and saw four police vehicles driving towards them. 

"Shit..." Harry groaned scrubbing his hand over his face. "Shit shit shit."

Louis jumped out of the back of the truck and watched as the police cars pulled up and stopped. He ran his fingers through his hair as Harry remained sitting on the tailgate. They stared at each other and Louis could see the fear in Harry's eyes, neither of them had ever been in trouble with the law before.

"Hands in the air where we can see them!" One of the officers called as he stepped out of his vehicle.

Louis raised his hands and Harry did the same as he stood up. 

"Got anything on you?" The cop asked as he approached with a flashlight.

"No sir." Louis replied as another cop walked over to Harry.

"You do realize this area is off limits to the public right?" Louis heard the officer ask Harry and he nodded in reply.

"So you just chose to ignore the no trespassing sign? Turn around and put your hands behind your back." The officer commanded.

"We weren't doing anything wrong." Harry protested.

"Don't make this harder son, just do as I said." The cop responded.

Louis watched as Harry turned around and put his hands behind his back. The officer cuffed him and began leading him to the police cruiser.

"Oh come on!" Louis protested turning back to the cop in front of him. "We didn't do anything fucking wrong!"

"Calm down or I'll cuff you too." The officer stated firmly.

"No! We weren't fucking doing anything!" Louis exclaimed throwing his hands out to gesture around them.

Harry looked back as he was being led to the police car. Louis' eyes looked wild as the blue flashing lights hit them. He could see freedom in Louis' eyes and knew he was considering making a run for it, no doubt thinking it'd be a great story later on. Harry couldn't help but think Louis was crazy as hell for even considering it and right then he wasn't worried about going to jail as the officer stopped him next to the hood of the police cruiser.

"I said calm down lad." Harry heard the officer warn Louis.

"You're ruining a perfect night! GEEZ!" Louis exclaimed raking his fingers through his hair again. "Weren't you ever young!?"

"If you don't be quiet I'm going to cuff you." The officer offered one final warning.

"Come on, let him go please. We didn't do anything." Louis' voice dropped as he watched them put Harry into the back of the police car.

"Afraid I can't do that son." The officer replied as other officers began searching the truck for anything illegal.

"But we didn't do anything wrong and we don't have anything on us. We were just hanging out and talking and watching the planes." Louis pleaded. "This is so stupid and totally not necessary."

Harry laughed as Louis continued to argue with the officer until he was yanked to the back of the car and pushed inside. The officer slammed the door and his shoulders shook as he continued to laugh. He watched from inside the car as the officer motioned for Louis to turn around. 

The officer cuffed Louis and led him over to the same car Harry was in. He pulled open the other door and pushed Louis inside before slamming it closed again. 

"Your dads gonna kill me." Harry said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah... he's gonna kill me too." Louis laughed leaning his head back and looking at the roof of the car.

Harry looked over at him and his breathing hitched in his throat. The blue lights of the car next to them danced through the window and lit up Louis' eyes and cast a soft glow over his skin. Harry never really made attention to how truly stunning Louis was even though he was gay. Louis was his best friend and he'd never given it any thought. But now, sitting in the back of a cop car and looking him over... Harry realized Louis was gorgeous. 

"S' quite the experience." Louis smiled looking over at Harry with a small smile.

"Yeah never really saw myself getting arrested." Harry huffed out, shifting in his seat a little.

"Well I'm glad it's with you, wouldn't have wanted it to be anybody else." Louis said lifting his foot to lightly nudge Harry's leg.

"Remember that time we accidentally kicked the football into the kitchen window of your house?" Harry asked laughing at the memory.

Jay had been absolutely livid when she came storming out of the house with a spatula in hand yelling at them.

"Yes. My mom grounded me for two weeks, I'll never forget." Louis grumbled but Harry could hear the fondness in his voice. "What about the time when we were in high school and the footie captain was pushing me around and you showed up out of no where and decked him?"

Harry cackled at the memory. He had just rounded the corner when he had seen Grimshaw pushing Louis around and taunting him for being gay. He had marched right up to the taller lad and punched him right in the nose.

"I'll never forget that, he didn't mess with you again. It was worth the four day suspension." Harry smiled over at Louis.

They talked and laughed, reminiscing as the police continued searching the truck and taking their sweet time deciding what to do. Louis burst into a fit of laughter as Harry brought up the time Niall had dared them to strip off and go skinny dipping in the lake where they had been camping.

"Wasn't so bad doing that." Harry laughed looking up at the roof of the car.

"You made me feel rather inadequate." Louis chuckled. "Large hands and feet... I should've known."

Harry laughed and blushed a little knowing that Louis had been staring at him. He turned his head to look at the younger lad and smiled softly at him.

"What?" Louis questioned quirking his eyebrow.

"You were plenty adequate." Harry said and Louis blushed.

"I'm really not compared to you." Louis scoffed looking down. "At all."

Harry would've missed the last part his he hadn't been paying attention but he was.

"Hey..." Harry said softly and Louis looked up. "C'mere." he requested.

Louis scooted over so he was sitting in the middle right next to Harry dropping his gaze back to his lap.

"Look at me Lou." Harry requested and Louis looked up. "You're perfect."

Louis shook his head and laughed weakly. "No m' not."

"I think you are." Harry said pressing their sides together. "You're stunning, every inch of you is beautiful."

"Y-You think that?" Louis stammered looking at Harry with disbelief.

"Yeah... yeah I do." Harry replied resting his head against the back of the seat as he looked directly into Louis' eyes with a smile playing on his lips.

Louis blinked at Harry. Never in a million years did he ever think that maybe Harry felt something more than friendship for him but the way Harry was starting to lean closer was making him think that maybe he did.

"Probably gonna get in trouble for this." Louis whispered.

Harry paused briefly his eyes flickering between Louis' eyes and lips.

"I don't really care." He responded as Louis leaned towards him a tiny bit.

Harry pushed forward and their noses bumped gently a few times in slight hesitation. He tilted his head a little and brushed his nose against Louis' one more time before sealing his lips over the younger lads.

The first thing Harry realized was that Louis' lips were just as soft as they looked; should probably thank chap-stick for that. The next thing he realized was that this, the feeling taking over, was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Their lips moved tentatively against each other but in perfect sync like they'd done it a thousand times before. 

It felt fairly magical as they pulled away and the flashing blue lights danced across their faces. Louis smiled shyly and Harry absolutely beamed.

"First time for everything." Harry stated quietly leaning his forehead against Louis.

Louis laughed as Harry pecked his nose, he'd been wondering what it'd be like to kiss Harry and it was just as amazing as he imagined it would be. He cuddled closer and nudged his head under Harry's chin. They continued to talk and laugh until finally one of the officers opened the door. They slid out of the car and the officer unlocked their cuffs. 

"You're free to go, don't let us catch you again. This area is no trespassing for a reason, it's dangerous being so close to the planes." The officer stated sternly and they nodded their heads with pursed lips.

Harry climbed back into the drivers seat of his old Ford and with Louis in the passenger seat they drove off the field with the police cars following. They pulled up in front of Louis' house a while later and Harry put the truck in park.

"Well, that was fun." Harry chuckled quietly.

"Least they didn't take us in." Louis smiled over at Harry. "I had a great time, thanks for taking me."

"Wouldn't want to do it with anyone else." Harry replied taking in the way the streetlights lit up Louis' soft features. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No, I don't think so." Louis answered. "Why?"

"I'd like to take you out... ya know... properly." Harry blushed a little as he spoke nervously.

"Really?" Louis questioned with a smiling pulling at his lips.

Harry nodded and Louis smiled, leaning forward to hug Harry around the neck.

"I'd love to." Louis said pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads together.

"Pick you up at 6?" Harry inquired quietly.

"Sounds perfect." Louis smiled as their noses brushed.

"Goodnight kiss?" Harry asked softly.

"Definitely." Louis whispered before closing the distance between their lips.

Harry kissed Louis sweet in the middle of his old truck before turning the younger lad loose. Louis hopped out of the truck and hurried over to the tree to get back up to his bedroom. Harry watched to make sure he got up safely then with a final wave from Louis on the roof he drove away.

Louis pushed up his window and climbed into his room. After shutting and locking it back, he walked over to this dresser and stripped off his clothes, changing into a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. He crawled into bed with the stale taste of alcohol in his mouth but also the taste of Harry. He smiled into his pillow as he thought about the way the older lads lips had felt against his; so full and soft.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked downstairs. He brushed his teeth and ruffled his hair in the mirror before following the smell to the kitchen. Jay was standing by the stove flipping bacon and pancakes while Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe sat at the breakfast bar waiting for food.

"Morning." Louis greeted walking into the room.

"Morning dear, sleep good?" Jay questioned turning to look at her son.

"Yeah. Breakfast almost done?" Louis asked taking a seat next to Lottie.

Jay hummed her reply and began dishing out food. They ate in silence and the day continued on as any other. Louis went back up to his room and looked at the pictures scattered underneath the glass he had on top of his desk. Pictures of family and friends but mostly pictures of him an Harry. He smiled just seeing Harry's face, remembering last night. 

Around four Louis heard the front door open, signalling that Mark was home from work. For the past hour he had been trying to decide what to wear for his date tonight with Harry. He had two outfits set on the bed when he heard his name being called from downstairs.

Louis walked downstairs and found Mark standing with his arms crossed in the living room with Jay looking a bit cross. 

"Uh everything okay?" Louis questioned stopping in the doorway.

"Sit down Louis." Mark said looking sternly at him.

Louis sank down onto the sofa and bit his lip.

"You would never believe what I heard at work today..." Mark started then paused.

And oh... oh that was not good.

"A few of the guys were talking this morning about a call they got from the airport... something bout lights on the field that's no trespassing." Mark stated looking intently at him. "Funniest thing, I asked if they caught the people on the field and they said yes but they let them go with a warning. So, you know I'm curious, I asked who it was and of all the people it was Harry... and you."

Louis shifted in his seat and glanced over at Jay who was shaking her head in disappointment at him.

"What were you thinking Louis?" Jay questioned while Mark just glared at him.

"That it'd be fun?" Louis answered with a small shrug. 

"Louis. You know better and you're not even supposed to be out. The middle of the night Louis!" Mark exclaimed.

"I'm sorry... it's just... Harry asked me to go out but I knew you guys wouldn't let me even though I'm 19 and should be able to so I went out through my window. We didn't do anything illegal!" Louis tried to explain.

"The field was no trespassing Louis, it was illegal to be there." Mark stated still standing with his arms crossed.

"Well yeah but I mean otherwise... we just had a few drinks and were watching the planes take off." Louis said looking over at Jay for any kind of support. 

"You're lucky they didn't take you in love." Jay sighed heavily motioning for Mark to just sit down. "I really don't want to get that call."

"Sorry." Louis responded quietly then bit his lip.

"What?" Jay questioned taking note of his expression.

"Um... does this mean I can't go out tonight?" He asked feeling ridiculous because really he's 19. 

"For?" Jay inquired dragging out the word some.

"Uh ha... a date..." Louis replied quietly and Jay's eyebrows went up.

"A date? A date with who? You haven't mentioned being interested in anybody Lou." Jay said excited to hear Louis had a date.

"With Harry. He asked me last night." Louis blushed and Jay cooed at him.

"I don't see why not... just... be back at a reasonable time Lou, no later than midnight." Jay smiled and Louis leaned over to hug her and then stood to hug Mark.

At exactly six there was a knock on the door and Daisy rushed to open it knowing Harry was supposed to be arriving soon thanks to Jay. Louis stumbled down the stairs in a pair of tan chinos and a baby blue shirt with a pair of white Vans. Harry beamed when he saw Louis and moved to hug him.

"You look great." Harry whispered as he hugged Louis.

"Thanks so do you." Louis smiled as they pulled apart.

They waved goodbye to Jay and Mark and strolled down to the road where Harry's old Ford is sitting by the curb. Harry opened the door for Louis and closed it with a smile once Louis was inside. He dashed around the to drivers side and hopped in.

"Hi." Harry said quietly turning to look at Louis with a soft smile.

"Hi." Louis replied with the same smile.

"Ready?" Harry asked and Louis nodded.

Harry took him to the diner where they first met 11 years ago.

Louis had been 8 and Harry 9. Harry had just moved to town and Anne had brought him to the little diner in hopes of cheering him up with an Oreo milkshake. Louis had noticed the boy with curly hair when he turned to look around the diner while he waited with his mum to order. He had cocked his head noticing the green eyed boys rather sad expression and had tugged on Jay's shirt to get her attention. Louis had gestured to Harry and Jay smiled nodding her head as an okay for Louis to go say hi. Even at eight Louis had been all about making people happy so he walked over and stuck out his hand to Harry.

"Hi, I'm Louis." His eight year old self had smiled brightly.

Harry had glanced at his mum and found her smiling. He took it as the okay to speak to the boy with brown hair and happy blue eyes.

"M' Harry." Harry replied shaking Louis' hand and it was a done deal.

They'd pretty much become best friends at that very moment in time and this is where it's gotten them. They're on a date now, eleven years later, because Louis wanted to make the sad green eyed boy in this very diner smile.

Harry ordered for them while Louis sat down in the same booth that they had sat in eleven years ago after pleading with their mums to sit together. Apparently Harry remembered too because he smiled even bigger as he looked where Louis was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry said walking over to Louis and holding out his hand unable to detain his smile.

"Bit backwards innit?" Louis smiled shaking Harry's hand; his blue eyes glittering with happiness.

"Never will forget that day." Harry responded sitting down across from Louis.

"Me either." Louis said as Meg, the counter girl, set down their milkshakes.

Chocolate for Louis and Oreo for Harry. Some things never change.

Soon Meg brought over their food and they dove into their burgers and fries. 

"So, I found a field near the airport..." Harry started once they were halfway through their deal. "Drove by it today and it's open, like there's no no trespassing signs anywhere. And um I thought maybe we could go there and watch the planes take off?"

Louis smiled around the straw of his milkshake and nodded his head.

Once they finished eating and singing along to the oldies music the diner plays, they headed back out to Harry's truck. The sun was just setting when they pulled into the open field and Harry's right, there's aren't any no trespassing signs here. They can't see the runway lights like last night but they can see the planes taking off and once night falls there's even more stars in the sky.

"It looks like a cat Harry... honestly." Louis scoffed as they fought over whether or not a group of stars looked like a cat or a rabbit.

"No, it's definitely a rabbit." Harry argued shifting a little where he lay in the bed of the truck next to Louis, planes forgotten.

They laid there for nearly an hour arguing over what the stars looked like Eventually though, Harry moved to lay on his side and look at Louis who turned his head to give him a questioning look.

"So... um..." Harry started feeling his heart pounding in his chest with nerves. "I was um thinking about it last night after I dropped you off and pretty much all day today... and um I was just kind of wondering if maybeyouwouldbemyboyfriend?" 

Louis blinked at Harry's rushed out questioned then gave him a smile that could have passed as a smirk.

"Wanna repeat that a little slower?" Louis teased.

"I... I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?" Harry asked with a soft blush creeping up his neck.

"I heard you the first time Hazza." Louis smiled reaching over to tap his nose lightly. "But yeah... yeah I'd like to be your boyfriend."

Harry smiled bright and Louis thinks that the stars are dull in comparison to that smile. Harry leaned in and kissed Louis sweet and tender before pulling back and pecking his cheek. He's twenty but he feels six again - when he had his first little crush on a girl in his class.

They spend the next hour leaning against the back wall of the bed, cuddled together and looking at the stars and planes and whispering about nothing. As far as first dates goes Louis thinks this is definitely his favorite and it feels like a promise of something great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years later Harry still hasn't forgotten that night, the night he kissed Louis for the first time or the following day when they became boyfriends. In fact, it's all he can think about as he stands at the alter dressed in a black tux with the stupidest smile on his face as he watches his fiance walk down the isle towards him dressed similarly. 

They're 23 and 22 now and Harry thinks Louis' only gotten better looking and if you asked Louis he'd say the same about Harry. Instead of fringe flopping across his forehead, Louis' got his hair styled into a quiff and instead of his curls brushing his forehead Harry's got his in something that resembles a quiff. 

When they say 'I Do' it doesn't feel like anything has changed except for the fact that Louis is no longer Louis Tomlinson... he's Louis Styles. The only thing that's really changed over the years is that they've fallen even more in love with each other and well that's definitely okay with them. 

When the preacher introduces them for the first time it's right after Harry had taken Louis' face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, ignoring the clicks of cameras and coos of their friends and family.

The wedding reception is full of wet eyes as Anne, Jay, Robin, and Mark speak and congratulate the newlyweds. Niall gives a speech as Louis' best man and Liam gives one as Harry's. Two hours later Louis stands up as it nears the end of the reception.

The DJ hands him a microphone and he smiles at everyone. 

"I just wanted to take a minute and thank everybody for coming out and celebrating today with us. If you had asked me years ago if I saw this coming the answer would've been no but I think maybe somewhere inside of me there was hope that it would." Louis stated then turned to smile down at Harry, holding out his hand for him to hold.

"I can't even begin to express how deeply in love I am with Harry, I've never loved another like him. I've never been so glad that I introduced myself to the green eyed boy in a diner just because I wanted him to smile. I think you had me then..." Louis said squeezing Harry's hand and pausing trying not to cry. "It was a done deal when we shook hands I think. I can't wait to start our lives together as a married couple and I know I'm gonna love you forever." He smiled then turned back to their friends and family. "So, again,  thank you everyone for celebrating with us!"

Louis sat down and Harry leaned in to capture his lips in a sweet, damp kiss because he hadn't bothered to stop his tears. Harry took the microphone from Louis and stood up, their hands still clasped together.

"I, just like Louis, would like to thank you all for coming, it truly means a lot that all of you are here. I feel the same as Louis. I think fourteen years ago, when we met, it was a done deal. We didn't know it at the time but it was destiny." Harry smiled down at Louis who had tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'll never forget that night you know darling... I'll always remember watching the planes take off and how you looked, so free and beautiful." Harry continued pulling Louis back up and he smiles at his husband. "I'll always remember the way your eyes looked in the flashing blue lights."

Louis stared up at Harry with bright blue eyes, recalling the night three years ago. He can't stop the tears now as they cascade down his cheeks while everyone in the room watches them with wet eyes. Harry leaned in and kissed Louis passionately then pulled away to speak into the microphone one more time.

"I think it's one for the books... the one our kids will want to hear over and over again..." Harry stated holding Louis close. "The story of how I fell in love in the back of a cop car."


End file.
